Link and Midna's shattered past
by StarFoxOwns
Summary: SPOILERS WARNING! What happend after Midna went back to her world and destroyed the only link to it? Find out inside... BUM BUM BUMMM. R&R please! Rated T for blood and violence in Chapter 3.
1. The Unexpected Separation

This is my fist fanfic, and i'm 14 years old, so my grammer may suck. Also, I know you might think that my name would lead me to a stafox fanfic. Well, I find it easier to right about Link since he never actually says anything in any of his games, allowing more possibilities. WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD! It is recommended that you beat Twilight Princess or else you won't completely understand the story and the ending will be RUINED! You have been warned.

* * *

"Well…I guess this is farewell, huh?" Midna proclaimed, "light and shadow can't mix, as we all know. But… never forget that there's another world bound to this one."

"Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin…," Zelda chimed in, "one cannot exist without the other. I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world… they left it because it was their design that we should meet," she continued, "yes… that is what I believe."

"Zelda… Your words are kind, and your heart is true," Midna acknowledged, "if all in Hyrule are like you, then maybe you'll do all right." Midna began walking towards the portal, the floating stairs appearing in front of her as she then turned to Link. "Thank you," Midna said to Link, "Well, the princess spoke truly; as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again…"

Link began to think on all their past adventures… how they started off rough, Link trapped in a prison cell, with Midna, the only one there offering to help in the form of abusing him. But the further into their adventure, the greater of friends they became… Link thought… he actually might have lov-

His thoughts were interrupted by Midna.

"Link…"

Midna taking a moment to pause.

"I…"

An unseen tear escaped her left eye, unnoticeably pushing it toward the center of the Mirror of Twilight.

Link was hoping for the next two words that might have changed his life forever. Unfortunately, it was, but not in the way he wanted.

"See you later."

Link seemed a little confused.

Midna's tear then his the mirror, the center glowing a light tint of pink… then flowing through it, followed by nearly thousands of cracks.

Link and Zelda gasped in surprise, Link utterly blanked out by what was happening so suddenly.

Midna started jogging up the staircase, a beam of twilight ray coming out from the portal upon reaching the top.

Link was afraid of what was going to happen, but he knew there was nothing he could do, maybe even nothing Zelda could do.

Link gasped in angst, the look in his eyes pleading for her not to go, not even noticing how she was starting to disappear from him forever, Midna's body from the bottom to top slowly turning to pink dust that floated into the portal. The final time he would ever see Midna… the final words 'see you later' going through his head.

Midna finally completely turned to dust that went into the portal completely.

Link was wondering if he should have run after her, but wondered what might have happened, it was such quick thinking, all he did was reach out a hand from the distance, the mirror then shattering into millions of pieces.

Link heard the mirror's echo, he felt like his heart was doing the same.

He had given up all hope… that was the only way into the Twilight realm, otherwise Midna wouldn't have done such a thing…

Link never even got to tell her his true feelings for her…

A small tear escaped his eye, gliding down his cheek and then soaking into the hot desert sand.

Zelda noticed Link's extreme pain, patting his shoulder.

"I'm very sorry Link…"

Link was still thinking about what she meant by 'see you later'… he was confused as to what she meant, he knew he'd never see her again… and not telling someone your true feelings for them to them before they're gone forever is the worst feeling in the world.

"I know what you wanted to tell her," Zelda continued, "but it was for the best… sometimes it is better to let the divine link between two realms be cut off. I know what you wanted to say to her, and you now feel like you'll never get the chance, but I'm sure a new way will be discovered, maybe even soon.

Link knew this was a lie. Ganon wouldn't have gone to so much trouble to hide a link to the Dark World if there were multiple ways into it. Link just fell down onto his knees, another tear escaping his eye, just staring at the dark rock… that was formerly the link… to his love.

* * *

Will Link ever see Midna again? Is the light world truly safe from Twilight? Find out these questions and more in Chapter 2, coming some time between January 14th-20th.


	2. Something More Unexpected

Yep, I decided to make Chaper 2 early. The cost: It's even shorter than the last chapter... by 19 words! Anyway, please enjoy... OR BE DESTROYED!! That rhymes, therefore it must be true. I'll stop my rambling and let you get on with the story, now.

* * *

Link only stared at what he thought was impossible, his jaw hanging in hope.

"Link," Midna said, breaking the silence, "dummy! Say something!"

"Midna… how did you get here? You destroyed the Mirror of Twilight!" Link said in surprise.

"I know… I'll tell you everything in a minute… but first, I need to tell you something…"

"Yes, Midna? What is it!?" Link questioned impatiently.

"Link… I..-

* * *

Link was awakened by someone calling his name. His mind stirred, trying to remember where he was and what was happening.

'No…,' Link thought, 'it… it couldn't have been just a dream.. please…'

"LIIIINK!!" The voice called again.

Link was now completely aware, he was in his house awakening from a dream he'd rather still be in by Fado.

Link climbed up the ladder to the window at the top of his house and peered outside the window, findind Fado, flailing his arms around in some sort of panic.

"Mornin', Link! Sorry if I woke ya, but I need your help with the goats, they aren't listening to me!"

Link, having just woken up, had evil, hateful thoughts about Fado for a short moment.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Link responded.

"Hurry up, Link!" Fado called impatiently.

Link wondered why Fado was in such a rush. After a few minutes of getting ready for the day, Link stepped out of the house, finding Fado near the entryway to Ordon Village.

"C'mon, Link! Get a move on! Bring Epona down to the ranch!"

Link could tell this was going to be a bad day if he let his dream affect him, but no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, it kept on going through his thoughts like a broken record. He braced himself for the worst. Ever since the day Midna left, Link was always saddened slightly at whatever he came across, no matter how happy he was, Midna leaving him forever always dragged him down. He thought he'd be happy going back to his normal life in Ordon, but he's still in the state of despair thinking about Midna. She left an entire week ago, and Link's thoughts haven't changed. Link loved Midna. He always did ever since he noticed that Midna opened up to him and saw him as more than his Hero Lackey, and as a friend. As their adventures continued, they became closer friends, all leading up to that fateful day when they were spread apart as far as they could have been.

Link lost track of reality in his own thoughts about the past. When he finally snapped back to reality, he noticed Fado was gone, and had assumed he went down to the ranch to wait for him.

Link released the reins tied to Epona and the tree they were wrapped around. Link did this not because he feared that Epona would run away, but to keep Ilia from taking her for some overprotective reason of hers.

Link climbed on to Epona and grabbed hold of the reins. He then rode down through the village, stopping for a brief conversation with those who wanted to speak with him, mostly being about his adventure. However, some were considering him acting a little different ever since he defeated Ganon. Link never told anyone about his true feelings for Midna, so he went with the excuse about fearing that Ganon might return some day.

After Link had eventually reached the ranch, he saw Fado in front of the gate to the pen, an impatient look on his face.

"Link," he scowled, "what took ya so long?

"Sorry, fado…," Link responded, "I had to do some… thinking about things."

Fado's glare faded into a sympathetic look, finally noticing something bothering Link. He knew Link could always be hopeful, even optimistic about his problems just by finding a small glimmer of hope somewhere within. However, the problem of two words being separated forever had no hope involved at all.

After the consistency of Fado's questions about what was wrong with Link finally faded, Link went to work. With skill built up after doing Fado's job so many times, Link herded the goats into the stable without a problem.

Link walked toward the pen's gate, Fado still in the place he was before.

"Thanks a lot, Link." Fado praised.

"No problem, buddy." Link said.

On his way back to the house, Link noticed something very odd. It suddenly started to rain, fog shrouding everything up to 10 feet from him, and he could have sworn it was already dark. Link pondered how this could have happened in a matter of minutes. He already had enough problems, and began to feel stressed out by them. Link decided to soak his worries in the Ordon Spring. He tied Epona back to the tree and walked toward the spring, still being pelted by the rain. As he got closer, it was beginning to get even darker. Link was beginning to be freaked out about the sudden change in the weather.

When link neared the end of the narrow passage to the Spring, he found it blocked by a wall of pitch black… The Twilight had returned.

* * *

Dramatic, isn't it? Maybe Midna will return... or will Link have to face this new challenge alone? R&R please, tell me what you thought and how I can stop having the grammar of a 5 year old. (I'm letting typos get to me)


	3. Twilight's Revenge

I'm actually getting into my own stories... creepy, right? Anyway, with that, I'll be updating this story a lot more often than I thought I would. Lucky for ayone that's into it as much as I am.  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Zelda or any of its characters, but it would be awesome if I did.

* * *

Link was both hopeful and disappointed when he found more twilight in his world. Hopeful because of the thought of finding Midna, and disappointed by the fact that this Twilight seemed to have an even greater effect and more of a fierce look than the last. Link felt as if this was the Apocalypse. Link gathered the strength and courage he had, knowing he could enter the Twilight with his Master Sword and Hylian Shield, and ran in.

* * *

Midna awoke in a sort of familiar place, surrounded with trees, very nostalgic about what had happend to her for her to no longer be in her world.

She tried to remember what could have brought her to this place, but she couldn't remember, almost as if the memory was erased. Her head hurt, and she was in extreme pain, eventually fainting from it.

* * *

Link was surprised to find that he was still in his human form. His body was feeling a bit different in the Twilight, but the Master Sword protected him from being affected any further.

The water of the spring turned into a sort of blackish clear color, bubbling loudly with steam apparently coming from it. Link didn't dare set foot in the Spring, as he didn't want anything to overwhelm him and turn him into a wolf, since he would have no way of going back to his human form.

Link noticed the Twilight spread across the bridge to the Faron Woods. Curious, he decided to investigate.

However, his plans were foiled before they began. Just when he was about to get onto the bridge, a shadow beast appeared from the other side and cut the ropes attaching it to the land from the other side. The bridge quickly fell from the shadow beast's side, and swung to Link's side of the gorge, slamming the side of it with a loud crack, some of the wood planks breaking off in the process.

However, Link did not give up hope. He kenw that if so much Twilight could spread this far in the amount of time it takes for him to herd 15 or 20 goats, it could cover all of Hyrule in a matter of days if he didn't do anything.

Still, this was the only way across.

Just then, the spirit of wind trapped inside his boomerang began to speak in some sort of foreign language.

It floated out of Link's inventory pouch, hovering in front of him for a few seconds, then flew down under the gorge, skillfully lifting up the edge of the bridge to the other side.

Link decided not to hesitate. He quickly made his way across, even more planks falling off of the bridge as he went, jumping over the empty spots where they were before. That was it, there was no more going back. The gaps in the bridge were too big now.

Going further into the forest, Link encountered many shadow beings across the way, and quickly defeated them all with the power of the Sols in the Master Sword. About halfway through the forest, he noticed large group of them, seeming to be huddled together around something. Just as he tried to go for them, wooden stakes fell from the sky, and created a large wall of Twilight around him. Three shadow beings fell from the sky around him.

They seemed to be smarter, as Link wasn't able to hit all three of them with his spin attack, one always stayed far away enough and revived the other two shadow beasts with his screech.

Link was getting impatient, and decided to put his quick reflexes and hidden skills to good use.

Link ran near one of the beasts and rolled around him and deftly spun his sword upon landing on his feet again.

The other two beasts were close to each other, unsure ofhow to react to Link changing his strategy. Link began to charge up a jump attack, and then jumped, goign strait for them.

When his sword slammed against the ground, the last beast jumped out of the way at the last second, the other beast dying.

The last shadow beast was right behind link, finding it a good time to try to screech to revive his comrades.

Link twirled around, slamming the shadow beast with his shield and followed with a helm splitter. The three beasts were finally defeated.

Once the pins were lifted and the wall was gone, Link chartged after the huddle of monsters, noticing that they were surrounding another being of Twilight.

He carefully used his spin attack to hit the monsters and not the being, and nearly all of them exploded into nothingness. All that was left were a few small shadow beasts and a few shadow bats, which fled shortly after the other shadow enemies died.

Link couldn't believe his eyes, which widened at the site of no one else but Midna, with injuries all over her and a few puddles of blood.

* * *

HAH! Take that, fate! You have been defeated! Reviews please, the more I receieve the sooner I will get to work on the next chapter. Tell your friends! NOWWW!!


	4. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

Hey! What happend with all the hits? I get 6 or 7 reviews in 2 days and no votes on the poll in my bio?

Those of you that really, **REALLY,** want the story to be updated REALLY soon, then review and vote in the poll in my profie, and the more reviews/votes I get, the faster I'll make Chapter 4. (By that I mean i'll replace this stupid notice with the REAL chapter)

I've already started working on it, but I need your guys' feedack.

Everyone vote counts! Especially since I barely have any fans!

* * *

  
Another thing, I was recentlygrounded from the computer,I'm banned from the computer rightnow. I'm typing on the computer atmy school, and many keys are messed up, such as the space bar, so itmight take a while for me to get my next chapter up. PLEASE VOTE IN THE POLL!

Whoops, teacher's coming, gotta run!


	5. Do anything for your love

I finally updated :] Everyone enjoy.

* * *

Link was dreadfully shocked at the site of Midna, on the ground, motionless, and covered with cuts, wounds, and blood. If Link knew who was behind this he would stab him to death.

Link felt Midna's chest. He couldn't hear her heartbeat at all and only felt a few thumps per second. She wouldn't last for much longer out here.

The clouds seemed gray and thunder could be heard far off. It was likely that it would rain soon. Link was in a spot of great stress. Midna had wounds all over her body, covered in wounds and bruises, even seeing some of the twilight shadow aura seeping from her, fading away. Link decided not to hesitate.

Link carefully tended to her wounds with the materials he had. He wiped the blood off of her face, touching her cheek with his hand. It felt stone cold, he could only gaze at her beauty.

It began to rain softly; Link knew this was no time for Midna to be out in the cold rain. He slipped off his green tunic, under which he had his old village clothes, and lay it over Midna to protect her from the rain. After that he started running back to town with Midna in his arms, the rain becoming harder, hitting Link harder, and practically pelting him in the face.

Then it hit him.

There it was. The bridge he had once crossed, and with too many planks having fell after he crossed it, there was no way back to town. Link was frustrated. The rain was only growing harder. There was no hotel for miles and Epona was somewhere in Ordon Village, on the other side of the bridge. Everything seemed hopeless. He walked along the pit surrounding where he came from but didn't find a way across. Midna began to grow faint.

Link began to panic, he reminisced on all the adventurous times he had with Midna; the dungeons they explored together, and even the first time they had met; deep in the sewers of the castle town. Their friendship started out a bit rough, but they became really great friends over the time.

Link had to end his heaven-in-his-head and get back to reality. Midna would die out here, it was dangerous and raining hard. He had to keep traveling onward. After about an hour of traveling, he came across another entrance to the town, but the gap was too big to jump and there was no way of crossing.

Link was starting to think that everything was hopeless and that Midna would die. The storm was becoming almost a typhoon. Thunder and lightning was coming often, and loud. All of a sudden Link blanked out. Danger was coming.

Out of nowhere lightning struck at Link with a flash of white light.

Link had fortunately sensed it with the assistance of the Master Sword and had pulled his Hylian Shield out to reflect the lightning. With a strike of luck, the lightning was directed right out at a tree near the gap to the path to Ordon Village. The tree wobbled a bit and luckily fell towards the path , making a bridge across the gap. However, it was barely on the other side, only being held up by a few tree branches. Link secured his hold of Midna, took a deep breath, and took his first step upon the ruined tree. The path of going across the tree was a game of log rolling. It was a challenge to just stand on it. The combined challenge of holding Midna carefully so she wouldn't be in any more pain and trying to see the path in front of him frustrated our Hero beyond belief. After three steps he couldn't move any further, but the other side of the tree was slipping, and Link didn't want to die in a bottomless pit. He wanted to at least admit his love for Midna, and nothing was going to stop him. Link busted into a sprinting run, making it halfway across.

Right at that moment, the tree slipped off of the other side, and Link was soon spiraling in the air. After he caught his balance, he soon found he was no longer holding onto Midna. He couldn't let it all get to him now; he quickly pulled out his clawshots and shot one towards the rough dirt walls of the pit. Then he looked down for Midna, and found her almost out of sight down in the shadows of the pit. Link quickly aimed his other clawshot down at Midna, hoping it would have enough length in the rope to catch up to her. The claw caught on to the end of her cape, shortly after the other claw caught on to the dirt walls. However, both were losing the grip. Midna's cape was starting to tear off at the end the claw was attached from the weight and the other claw attached to the wall made the patch of the wall begin to crumble. Link went blank for a second and didn't know which claw to start to reel towards. He decided to slowly reel up Midna so her cape wouldn't tear any further. After Midna was pulled up to him, Link secured his grip onto her, peered up, and saw that the clawshot attached to the wall was about to break. He quickly took the other clawshot and shot it to the wall near the same place as the first clawshot. After that he was close enough to the top to climb out.

Link pushed Midna to the top and rolled her off away from the pit, and then began to climb out himself.

Then at the top, still hanging on for his life was Zant, only with a more demonic looking appearance. Zant stared down at Link with a brutal glare, and he knew not what to do.

* * *

Oh noes! What's going to happen now? :o Tune in next time to find out.


	6. Another useless Author's Note! D:

Yes, it's another author's note, and this one's kind of unpleasant for those of you who are into my stories D:

First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for taking the time to R&R my stories :D

Critique and fans are a big part of anyone who wants to make a GREAT story, and I'm glad that you all have helped with that :D

The bad thing is... I might not be updating for a while. Something private came up and it might take me a while to get through with it, but I'll try updating my stories whenever I can. I'm already in progress of the next chapter, so stay subscribed and read on :D!

Great thanks to everyone who has supported me this far! I hope to bring you my next chapter soon.

-Sam, the artist of Chuck Norris Jokes :D


End file.
